Querido Tom
by Zarzal
Summary: Las últimas palabras de Tom Riddle a su único amigo.


Querido Tom:

Me parece tan lejano aquél día en que entraste al orfanato sujetado con fuerza de tu estúpido oso de peluche. Tú tenías siete años y yo ocho. Tú eras la criatura más inocente mientras yo era un confinado a la soledad.

No sé que estabas pensando al acercarte a mí esa mañana. Recuerdo que tu caminar era inseguro y lentamente te sentaste a mi lado a la sombra del antiguo roble. Me llevé una sorpresa cuando me dijiste tu nombre, te llamabas igual que yo. Al parecer, no entendías qué pasaba ni porqué tus padres no volvían a buscarte. Ellos mismos te dejaron allí.

Entonces te lo dije, la cruda verdad sin tacto alguno. Sé que te fuiste a tu habitación con tu oso, llorabas, y no saliste sino hasta dos días después, para sorpresa mía, te fuiste directo hacia mí. Permaneciste en silencio todo el tiempo, hasta que te dije claramente que no quería compañía. Después de soltar eso vinieron esas cadenas de preguntas típicas de niños pequeños que quieren siempre saber el porqué de todo. Me hartaste y me resigné a tenerte pegado a mí.

Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, ya me acostumbraba a que estés a mi izquierda preguntándome cosas. Pronto empecé a tomarle gusto a estar junto a alguien y a conversar, hasta dejé por un momento de mirar mal a la gente. ¿En qué momento empezaste a llamarme amigo, o cuándo empecé yo a reírme junto a ti? Tú fuiste mi primer amigo, el único.

Una tarde quise mostrarte algo que me estaba pasando últimamente: podía dar órdenes a los animales. Así que te saqué del orfanato a escondidas y te llevé a un callejón buscando al perro que siempre dormía allí, quería tanto que vieras lo que podía hacer, impresionarte, me gustaba mucho ser alabado. Recuerdo que te reproché por llevar tu oso, siempre lo llevabas cuando tenías miedo.

Para la hora ya estaba todo muy oscuro, lo único que nos podía guiar eran las débiles luces de las calles. Cuando llegamos te conduje adentro y buscamos al animal, pero no lo encontramos, por lo tanto nos volteamos para salir del callejón.

Hasta ese momento yo no conocía el peligro de las noches ni entendía qué les pasaba a esos hombres que entraron y caminaron hacia nosotros. Me di cuenta que no deberíamos estar ahí cuando vi como uno de ellos sacaba una tabla de madera y nos miraba con odio. Se que me dieron un golpe, y alcancé a ver como uno te levantaba del suelo, antes de quedar inconsciente.

Me desperté en un hospital, con laceraciones en brazos y espalda y un chichón en la cabeza. Nada muy grave. Supuse que tú estarías igual, se lo pregunté a la Sra. Cole, quien estaba a mi lado, y ella me respondió cruelmente que los golpes que te dieron fueron tantos y tan fuertes que moriste antes de que la policía llegara a salvarnos.

Esa fue la semana más larga que pasé en mi vida y en la que más lloré. Lloré hasta que ya no podía hacerlo más. Apenas salí del hospital le pedí a la Sra. Cole que me llevara a donde estés, y aquí estoy, Tom, amigo.

Fuiste la única persona que me entendía, la única para la cual era importante realmente. Tú no merecías morir, no entiendo porqué tuviste que morir si tú eras tan bueno, tú eras tan inocente, con una larga vida por delante. Todo fue mi culpa, tal vez si no te hubiera llevado a ese lugar todavía estaríamos almorzando bajo el roble riéndonos de cosas sin importancia.

Te juro, que los desgraciados que te hicieron esto pagarán. Todos son culpables. Tus padres que te abandonaron, la gente del orfanato que no me impidió llevarte al callejón, los hombres que te mataron, la gente que no hizo nada por ayudarte antes, yo por no alejarte de mí cuando pude hacerlo. Yo mismo me encargaré de que sufran tanto o más que ti.

Y el día en el que termine de saldar cuentas, iré a buscarte donde sea que estés ahora. De cualquier forma, como sea, voy a averiguar la manera de estar junto a ti. Sé que no te gusta estar solo, además olvidaste tu oso, lo que agrava la situación.

Ahora volveré al orfanato y seré el mismo de antes de conocerte. Sólo que ésta vez no cometeré el error de tener otro amigo al cual dañar. Estaré solo y así viviré y vengaré tu dolor.

Espero que duermas bien y que encuentres a alguien a quien hacer preguntas mientras yo no esté. Pero nunca me olvides, como yo no te olvidaré, por favor. Pronto estaré contigo.

Te quiero.

Tom Marvolo Riddle


End file.
